Is There A Doctor In The House?
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Harry creates a bizarre potion that causes him to hear everything the animals are saying in plain English. Meanwhile Tobey and Eve prepare for their end of the year exams. Episode Thirty in the Friendship Is Magic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; A New Prophecy

Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Teddy, and Heather returned to Hogwarts so that they could see Eve play her final Qudditch match of the year. Eve was so happy to see Harry again that she threw her arms around his neck and tightly embraced him. Harry smiled brightly as he hugged her back.

"My turn." Hermione said after they broke apart and she stepped forward to give her friend a welcoming hug. "How have you been?" she asked him as she stepped back a few moments later.

"Great." He replied while he continued to smile at her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to Teddy and Heather's charm school for their Mother's Day event. Ron and I have been pretty busy preparing for the end of the year exams now that it's almost summertime." She told him.

"That's alright. I went instead." Harry told her.

"Well anyway, you should know that Tobey and Eve are doing really well." She said.

"Really? Well that's good news." Harry said.

"Oh and one more thing, I think that there's somebody else who would like to say hullo to you." She told him while she stepped aside and smiled up at Snape.

"Dad." Harry realized excitedly as his father grinned at him and chuckled before giving him a tight embrace.

"Daddy!" Heather cried with a squeal of excitement as the two of them broke apart a few moments later and Snape bent down to pick up his other two children.

"Hullo sweetheart." He began as he placed a kiss upon her cheek. "I missed all three of you so much." He said.

"And what are we? Chopped liver?" Ginny questioned teasingly as Snape rolled his eyes at her.

"It's good to see you too Ms. Weasley. I do believe your brother is already outside so you can go and say hullo to him if you want to. Harry, come with me. There's something that I want to show you." He told him before he handed Hermione the twins.

"Alright." Harry agreed before his father led him away.

 _.…_

Harry and his father gathered around the pensive that he had had inside his office. "I take it that you remember what this is." Snape began as Harry nodded. "Well, I wanted to show you something that I recently discovered." He said as he removed a small vile off the shelf. "This is a memory belonging to Albus Dumbledore." He told him taking Harry completely off guard since he hadn't heard that name in years.

"Anyway, I think it will interest you to see it." He said while he unscrewed the lid and dumped it inside of the pensive before Harry stuck his face inside of it. At first everything was black but then he found himself inside Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk before Lily entered the room. Harry nearly almost cried being able to see his mother's face again.

"You sent for me Albus?" Lily questioned him.

"Indeed I did. I apologize if this is a bad time for you, I sure hope that Harry is doing alright." He said.

"Well he's doing as well as can be expected with an aunt who has very little patience for two year olds watching him." She told him. "And for a boy who doesn't even have a clue that he's a very famous wizard." She added.

"Well I'm glad to hear that he's doing alright under the unfortunate circumstances." Dumbledore told her. "Anyway, the reason that I brought you here has nothing whatsoever to do with Harry. Well I suppose it does, but it has to do more with Voldemort." He said as Lily shuddered a little bit but then quickly apologized and asked him to proceed. "You already know that the prophecy says that neither one shall live while the other survives and Voldemort's horcruxes I take it." He said as Lily nodded.

"Yes but I don't want Harry to know all of that until he's ready. He's not even toilet trained yet and he already has so much that he has to deal with." She said.

"I know that and I'm afraid Lily that you misunderstood me. Harry Potter is much safer where he is for the time being and you have my word that none of this knowledge will go to him until he's much, much older. I just wanted to let you know because I wanted to prepare you for what will happen if your son does manage to destroy him. Which I have great faith that he will. See Tom Riddle (he said his real name so that he wouldn't upset her again) has had a recent affair with a young witch.

It is my personal belief that he is using this girl so that he will be prepared with an heir if Harry Potter does in fact destroy him." He told her.

"Well yes, I already figured that much." She said.

"Yes but what you do not know is that there is a place for evil wizards beyond death. A place worse than Hell itself. It's a place where the soul is banished to be stuck for all of eternity. Not quite being in the state of death but not at all close to being alive. Just a state of darkness, coldness, and emptiness. It is a place called the shadowlands and there is only one way to escape that permanent fate. If a blood relative says the resurrection spell. And since Tom Riddle has no more blood relatives seeing as he murdered all of them himself,.." he began.

"Then it would only seem natural for him to have a child." Lily finished.

"Exactly." Dumbledore said. "Listen to me Lily, this is the part of the prophecy that was never spoken of. If Tom has somebody to say that spell for him he'll come back. He might not be himself anymore, for it is physically impossible to truly resurrect someone except for Christ Himself, but he'll come back just the same." He told her when suddenly Harry pulled his head out of his pensive.

"Hermione and I were right weren't we? Voldemort has produced an heir." He said as his father looked at him with a serious and solemn expression.

"To be honest Harry I'm not really sure. I just wanted you to be prepared because just in case he does come after you, I didn't want to take that chance that I might lose you again." He told him as Harry nodded before his father placed comforting hands upon his shoulders and rested them there. "Anyway, I don't think that you should worry about all of that right now. After all, you've got a lot on your plate to deal with already. So, with all that being said,.. we've got a Qudditch game to go to." He told him as they both exchanged grins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Game

As Harry walked down to the Qudditch pitch he After all, Harry had had a lot to deal with ever since he had turned eleven years old. A part of him really had couldn't get his mind off what he had seen in the pensive. He couldn't understand why his mother had never mentioned the shadowlands when she was still alive. Maybe it was because she had forgotten all about it. been hoping that Voldemort was gone forever, although now after this he was almost sure that he wasn't.

However he decided not to tell Ron and Hermione and the others about it quite yet since he didn't want to ruin his sister's game. He sat down in the stands next to Ron while Ginny sat down on the other side of him. "Hey, it's good to see you mate." Ron began while Harry continued staring into space. Hermione turned her head over to look at him.

"Are you alright Harry?" she asked him anxiously.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He said when all of a sudden all of the Qudditch players flew out onto the field. Harry, Ron, and Hermione applauded and cheered loudly as they caught a glimpse of Eve wearing her scarlet Gryffindor robes. She pulled her broomstick to a halt and turned her head to smile and wave at them.

"Captains shake hands." Madam Hooch instructed as the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff captain guided their brooms closer to one another before they shook hands. Then Madam Hooch released the Snitch and the bludgers before she finally tossed the quaffle up into the air. Eve quickly grabbed ahold of it and tucking it under her arm soared away as fast as she could.

A great wave of excitement broke throughout the Gryffindor crowd. "Evangeline Snape grabs ahold of the Quaffle and she's headed towards the Hufflepuff hoops. She shoots, she scores! Ten points to Gryffindor!" the commentator exclaimed while the crowd continued to roar and cheer.

"It looks like we're off to a pretty good start." Ron said.

"Yeah, amazing." Harry said.

"Alright that does it." Hermione began. "Something's wrong, I know that it is. And if you don't tell me what it is, you know that Ginny and I are bound to find out sooner or later." She finished.

"It's about Voldemort isn't it?" Ginny questioned him as Harry turned his head back to look at her and silently nodded while Gryffindor scored again.

"That's another ten points to Gryffindor! Just a quick reminder, Gryffindor hasn't lost a match all season." The commentator said.

"I knew it. I knew he was going to find a way to come back." Hermione said.

"Yeah and this time I don't think he's alone." Harry told her while Hufflepuff scored their first set of points. "I just wish there was a way that we could know for sure about everything that is happening." He said.

"Maybe there is. Voldemort had the ability to talk to snakes. That means that he's awfully close to them and that they mean something to him. They're sort of like his trademark. If we had that ability we just might get the chance to be able to know the truth." Hermione told them.

"Harry could. He's a parselmouth." Ginny said when suddenly Harry felt as if an imaginary lightbulb lit up over his head. However just as he had gotten the idea he heard a great cry of loss coming from his side of the crowd.

"Ouch! Evangeline Snape is down for the count!" the commentator exclaimed.

"What?" Harry questioned as he and his father quickly rose to their feet and their jaws dropped down while their eyes widened in horror at the girl who now lay unconscious on the other side of the field.

"Oh my God,.. Evie." Snape said in a horrified whisper as he and Harry ran down the stairs and towards the field while Ginny rose to her feet. Eve slowly started to wake up and lifted her head as she opened her eyes to see her father and brother running towards her. They knelt down on either side of her as she rested her head back down on the ground.

That's when Ginny appeared and knelt down beside Harry. "Are you alright Eve? Can you move anything?" she asked her.

"No." she replied with a groan.

"Alright, Harry, do you think that you can pick her up and carry her?" Ginny asked him.

"I'll try. I should be able to." He told her while Gryffindor and Hufflepuff scored points at exactly the same time. Harry bent down while Eve started shaking her head.

"What about the game?" she asked him.

"Forget about the game right now. You're more important." He told her as he lifted her up inside his arms and started carrying her away. "This was so much easier when you were seven." He told her when all of a sudden he ran into Alyssa as he carried her off the field.

"Is she okay?" she questioned anxiously.

"She should be fine. She just needs to get to the hospital wing. Then Ginny and Madam Pomfrey will be able to check her out." He said as Eve grinned mischievously.

"I wish Jerry was here, then he could have turn." She said slyly as Harry rolled his eyes while Gryffindor scored another ten points and got back into the lead.

"C'mon, if we have enough time we might even have a chance to get your head examined." He told her while he continued carrying her away with Snape, Ginny, and Alyssa walking right behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Evening Conversations

"How is she?" Snape asked as he entered the hospital wing and bumped into Harry and Ginny.

"Well, I have good news and bad news." Ginny began. "The good news is that she's awake, but I'm afraid the bad news is that she's broken every bone in her body except the neck and skull. So she'll need plenty of bed rest to recuperate." She told him.

"Does that mean that she's exempted from exams then?" Tobey questioned as Angel guided him into the room alongside Ron but Ginny shook her head at him.

"Oh no, she'll have to study like everyone else." She told him while Angel sat down at his feet.

"Can I see her? Please, I know it's asking a lot but I just want to speak with my daughter." Snape said.

"It's alright with me but you'll have to speak to Madam Pomfrey about that." Ginny told him as she and Harry glanced up at her while she walked over to them.

"Very well Mr. Snape may go in and see his daughter but everyone else besides the father must go. And I'm sorry but I can only allow you fifteen minutes or half an hour at the most since the girl needs her rest. Especially since she's a very active Qudditch player." She explained.

"But today was the last game of the season." Ron pointed out.

"Even so Professor Weasley." She told him as she waved everyone else out of the room and told them to go before she led Snape to Eve's bed just as she had been opening her beautiful green eyes. Snape sat down at the foot of her bed while Madam Pomfrey walked away.

"Ginny told me that you were already awake." He said as she smiled at him and stifled a laugh.

"I was. I was just resting my eyes." She told him as he took ahold of her hand and gently started rubbing the back of it with his thumb. "That's the first time I ever heard you call her by her first name by the way." She said as a moment of silence fell between them and he continued gazing into her eyes. "So, who won the Qudditch match?" she asked him.

"Hufflepuff." He replied reluctantly.

"Oh, well, that's alright. It was only a game after all. Besides, that's the only one we lost in the whole entire season so you know that means that's pretty good." She said as he nodded slightly and glanced down at her bedsheets. Eve scrunched up her face in confusion. "Daddy, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked him but before he could answer her they heard footsteps behind them.

Both of them turned their heads to see Harry standing there holding Zip inside his arms. "Madam Pomfrey let me back in here, on account of the fact that somebody still didn't get a chance to say hullo to you." He explained as he smiled at her before he placed the puppy down beside Snape.

"Ah hullo there Zip, longtime no see." He told her with a grin and stretched out a free hand as he started to pet her while she wagged her tail and licked his face. Snape closed his mouth and turned his head away from her. "Don't lick me, lick her." He said as Harry stifled a laugh and Eve giggled.

"Come here Zip." She said while the puppy started pawing Snape's shoulder and licking his hand. "Zipporah come here." She repeated as Harry picked her up again and placed her back down on top of Eve before he sat down beside her. "Alright that's it, whether or not you realize it I've inherited Mum's brains so I can tell when something's wrong." She said as Harry just simply looked at her.

"Well the truth is that I think Voldemort might still be alive in a place called the shadowlands." He told her.

"Well if he is, he's not going to come back and try to kill you again is he? Or the rest of us?" she asked him anxiously.

"He probably will but there isn't anything that's stronger than faith in Christ." He said while clinging to his cross necklace. "Besides, the prophecy said that I have power that the dark lord knows not and that power is the ability to love. And if he gets any ideas about wanting to hurt you or Dad then he has to go through to me. Because I already lost my mother. And I don't plan on losing anybody else." He told her while he laid down and she cuddled inside his chest that best that she could.

Harry kissed the top of her head softly and then closed his eyes.

 _…_

That evening Ron and Hermione met Harry inside the great hall. "Hey." Ron began. "How's your sister doing?" he asked him.

"She's doing alright." Harry replied. "Or rather as well as can be expected. Of course I think we're all really like that now that we know there is a very real chance that Voldemort's coming back." He said.

"So you told her about it then?" Hermione questioned him.

"I didn't have any choice Hermione. Eve is so much like Mum was to the extent that she always seems to know when something is wrong." He told her.

"So what are you going to do about it then?" Ron asked him.

"Hermione gave me an idea at the Qudditch match. Snakes are close to Voldemort and like Ginny said I'm a parselmouth and I have the ability to talk to them. If you guys had that same ability we would be able to get a lot more information about what Voldemort really has been planning. So, I just need to invent a potion that will grant anyone the ability to talk to animals." He explained as Ron and Hermione stared at him as if he suddenly had six extra heads.

"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" he asked them.

"Well it's just that, and don't take this the wrong way or anything Harry but you're not a potions master." Hermione told him.

"So? I have to know a lot about potions to be able to work with dragons and treat their illnesses. Besides, my father used to be a potions master remember? If he can do it why can't I?" he questioned.

"Alright but just be careful Harry, Luna's mother died because she did too much experimenting with potions." Hermione warned him before they sat down at the table and ate their dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Break In

Harry removed his cross necklace from around his neck and set it down on the nightstand before he started changing into his pajamas. A few minutes later Ginny entered the room. "I just went down to visit Eve. She's looking pretty good. I think she just needs a few more days inside the hospital." She told him.

"That's good, how's her studying coming along?" he asked her.

"Good, Neville and Luna were just down there helping her with the written questions. I just hope that she remembers all of her spells that she'll be quizzed on when she's able to wave her wand again." She said.

"Oh I don't really have much doubt in my mind that she will. Like you, Mum, and Hermione she's a very talented witch." He told her as Ginny grinned and stifled a laugh.

"Yeah I know. She already has my bat boogey hex down. Although I know that Ron isn't too happy about that. I know that deep down he really loves me but sometimes I think that he thinks even one of me is too much." She said.

"Yeah, sometimes I think like that about Eve but I love her with all my heart and I couldn't ask for a better sister." He told her.

"What about Heather?" she asked him.

"I still love her it's just that I feel closer to Eve since she's closer in age to me even if it's about several years." He told her.

"Well, it's getting late so I suppose that we should be getting into bed." Ginny said as Harry placed his glasses on the nightstand next to his necklace while Ginny pulled back the covers. Then they both climbed into bed and Ginny snuggled inside Harry's chest while she glanced out the window at the full moon and all of the stars in the sky.

"Wow, it really is a beautiful night." She said as Harry smiled down at her. "I've got to admit that as much as I love my job as a healer and a singer, deep down I've always wanted to be an astronaut and travel to the moon." She told him.

"So why didn't you?" Harry asked her.

"I'm a witch remember?" she questioned him.

"So? I've got a muggle job. I'm a Sunday school teacher. If you want to be an astronaut you should. It shouldn't matter how you were born." He told her.

"Yeah but I still need several years of college for it." She told him when suddenly Harry got an idea.

"Look, I might be able to help you with that later but right now I have to get to bed and get some sleep since I've got a busy day ahead of me tomorrow." He told her while she turned her head and looked back at him before giving him a quick and tender kiss on the lips.

"Alright, well in that case goodnight Harry." She told him as he kissed her back.

"Goodnight." He told her before he rested his chin down on the top of her head and gave it a soft kiss before they drifted off to sleep together.

 _…._

Harry woke up in the middle of the night and grabbed his wand off the nightstand before placing his glasses back on his face, putting on a bright blue furry robe and slipped into his slippers before lighting his wand. "Lumos." He whispered as he walked out of the room and into the hallway guided by the light in front of his face. Then he quickly placed his invisibility cloak over his shoulders.

The last time he had remembered wearing it was when he had been attending Hogwarts himself. He was almost twenty now but that didn't seem like such a long time ago to him. However he knew that he couldn't let his father or anyone else find out that he was breaking into the potions classroom. Once he had safely made it down the stairs of the dungeon he stuck out his wand and pointed it at the lock on the door.

"Alohomora." He whispered while he slowly pushed the door open and entered the room. Then as he shut the door behind him he pulled off the cloak. That's when he suddenly realized that he wasn't alone. For someone else had followed him into the room, and that someone was now sniffing his shoes. "Zip." Harry said as she stopped sniffing and glanced up at him wagging her tail.

"What are you doing in here?" he questioned her before he rolled his eyes and walked over to the cupboard. "Oh well, you can't get me into too much trouble. After all I know that you can't squeal on me when you can't even talk. At least not yet." He said as he opened up the cupboard and started looking at all of the ingredients inside the potion bottles.

He couldn't believe how many cobwebs and spiders were inside of it. "No wonder Ron hated this class so much." He said to himself when suddenly there came a great screech as a great big black bat flew out at him. Harry quickly ducked and pulled his head away from it.

"Harry?" he heard a familiar voice from behind him say. Harry turned around and saw that Luna was standing behind him. "What are you doing in here?" she wondered.

"I'm sorry Luna but it's a long story." Harry said as he grabbed ahold of the memory potion and the happiness potion.

"You're making a new potion aren't you?" she questioned him as he stopped and turned around to stare at her.

"How did you know?" he asked her while his jaw dropped down and his eyes widened at her.

"Eve told me when I was down in the hospital wing with her." She explained.

"Oh." Harry said simply not knowing what else quite to say as he took both of the potion bottles and dumped them inside the cauldron in front of him.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm not going to tell on you." Luna reassured him with a warm loving smile as he turned back to look at her. "I think it's a great idea. Neville and I always wanted to be able to talk to animals so that we could understand them more." She told him as Harry smiled at her. That's when Zip started sniffing the air and perked up her ears before she started to bark.

"Zipporah no, be quiet!" Harry snapped inside a whisper when something suddenly occurred to him when he had said her name. He was a Christian and a big believer in following the Bible otherwise he wouldn't have named her that. Yet here he was breaking one of the Ten Commandments. These potion bottles weren't his so technically he was stealing. Just as he started getting an uncomfortable guilty and sickish feeling inside his stomach the doorknob started to turn.

Harry panicked and quickly threw the invisibility cloak back over him and Luna. That's when all of a sudden his father entered the room. "Zip?" Snape questioned raising an eyebrow at her. "How did you get in here? It's in the middle of the night." He said. "Where's Harry?" he asked her even though he knew that it was foolish to expect her to answer him. That's when his eyes caught sight of the bubbling cauldron. Harry gave a nervous gulp and started backing away before he watched his father turn around and leave the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Potion

That night Harry hardly had gotten any sleep. He had felt too terrible and guilty. Although he didn't end up getting caught, he had a feeling that his father knew that he was the one who had broken into the classroom. Otherwise why would Zip (and Luna even though he didn't know it) have gone with him. The next morning he met Ron, Hermione, and Ginny down at the breakfast table in the great hall.

"You look bloody awful mate." Ron pointed out. "Rough night?" he questioned.

"Yeah." Harry replied before he turned over to look at Ginny. "How's Eve doing?" he asked her.

"A lot better than you. And I think that it also helps that Precious has been keeping her company." She said when suddenly Snape walked over to their table.

"Good morning." He began in a voice that told Harry that he knew exactly what he was going to say next. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all glanced up at him. "Are you alright Harry? It looks like you didn't get any sleep." He said but he didn't allow Harry any time to answer him. "Maybe it was because you were up in the dungeons in the middle of the night." He said as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all turned to look at him making Harry feel even more uncomfortable.

"You and Weasley and Granger always seemed to cause quite a bit of mischief when you were still in school, are they your accomplices or did you act alone this time?" Snape asked him.

"No. Ron and Hermione had nothing to do with it." He told him.

"I see. So then you admit that it was you inside the potions classroom last night?" Snape questioned.

"Yes." Harry answered truthfully.

"Well then in that case may I ask why?" Snape wondered when suddenly Harry removed a tiny vile from his pocket that was filled to the rim with a pink liquid substance.

"Because I was making this." He said.

"What is that?" Hermione asked him while she scrunched her face up with confusion and reached over to grab it away from him.

"I call it animaylinguis. It's a potion that can help you speak to animals." He explained.

"You mean to say, that if I drink that right now I'll be able to start having conversations with Zip?" Ron questioned as the puppy who was eating her bowl of kibble close to their table suddenly stopped eating and glanced up in Snape's direction.

"I'm not sure yet, it hasn't been tested." Harry admitted as his father heaved a deep and heavy sigh and then sat down next to him.

"Look Harry, it's great that you were able to brew this potion together by yourself, but please,.. the next time you want to go inside the potions classroom just ask me alright? There's no need to go sneaking out into the middle of the night to steal it." He told him.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just hope that God will forgive me." He said.

"You're a Sunday school Harry." Hermione began. "You're the one who always says that God is always willing to forgive you as long as you repent." She told him.

"Well, now that you made the potion can I try it?" Ron wondered.

"Uh,.. I really don't think it's a good idea. Harry just said that he hasn't tested it out yet." Hermione told him while she reached over the table to give it back to Harry before he quickly snatched it out of her fingers.

"Oh c'mon Hermione, what's the worst that can happen?" he questioned her while he unscrewed the lid and poured some of it inside his goblet and some of it inside Harry's. Ron picked up his goblet while Harry picked up his own and shrugged.

"Cheers." He said while the two of them clung theirs together. Everyone else remained silent since nobody really knew quite what else to say. Harry and Ron both tilted their heads back and drank the potion down and then set their goblets back down on top of the table.

"So what happened? Do you feel any different?" Hermione asked them.

"Ah forget them," Zip began while she leapt up onto her hind legs and placed her front paws over the seat and barked. "Focus on me! After all, you're the one who starts getting upset when I start peeing all over the place!" she exclaimed as Harry and Ron widened their eyes and dropped their jaws down with complete and utter bewilderment and disbelief. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Zip asked them as she sat back down and cocked her head over to the side.

Harry and Ron both laughed joyfully with excitement. "I don't believe it! It works! It really works!" Ron cried.

"What works? Master, I think your red-haired friend has lost it again." Zip told him but Harry just smiled brightly at her.

"He hasn't lost it, he's talking about the potion." He told her.

"What potion?" she asked him cocking her head over to the other side. "And how the heck do you know what I just said? Can you understand me or something?" she wondered when suddenly Tobey (who had just come back from the restroom) walked over to their table and stopped in front of them while Angel sat down at his feet.

"Boy pup, you really are slow." She told her. "Do you even know where you are?" she wondered as Zip quickly shook her head.

"No, where?" she asked her.

"You're at Hogwarts." Angel told her while she began to pant.

"What's Hogwarts?" Zip asked her.

"It's a school for witches and wizards. And at Hogwarts anything can happen." Angel said.

"What's going on here?" Tobey wondered. "Why isn't anybody saying anything?"

"I'm sorry Tobey, we were waiting until the dogs were finished talking." Harry told him.

"What!?" he cried with complete and utter bewilderment and astonishment.

"It's a long story, right now I have to go let Zip outside before she has an accident." Harry said as he got up and then bent down to pick her up off the ground and hoisted her up inside his arms.

"Thank you! It's about time!" she cried before he carried her away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Doctor Snape

"Can somebody _please_ tell me what's going on!?" Tobey exclaimed.

"Basically Harry invented a potion that allows the drinker to have the ability to speak to animals." Ginny told him as he grinned.

"Well that's pretty cool. Whatever gave him that idea?" he wondered as Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all exchanged looks.

"Come with me son, I'll explain it to you on the way to my office." His father told him while Angel stood back up on her feet and Snape guided them both away. Meanwhile Harry was walking down to Hagrid's hut with Zip right behind him.

"So Master, I was wondering,.." she began. "Why do humans poop and pee inside that great big water dish that's next to the bathtub?" she asked him. "I mean that's kind of disgusting isn't it?" she questioned him. "I drink out of that dish." She said.

"Well,.. you see,.." Harry began but before he had time to answer her question he stopped in front of Chance and Hagrid. Chance perked up his ears the moment he caught sight of them and started wagging his tail.

"Oh great! My friends are back!" he cried with a playful and energetic bark before he sprinted over to them and jumped up on Harry placing his front paws over his shoulders. "Rub my belly, rub my belly, rub my belly." He chanted while he panted and continued wagging his tail but that's when Hagrid clapped his hands together loudly.

"Chance! Get down!" he hollered while grabbing ahold of his collar and pulling him back down to his feet. The dog started to whimper and stuck his tail in-between his legs.

"Man, you never let me have any fun." He said before he spotted Zip. "Hey you! What's your name again?" he questioned.

"Zipporah." She replied. "But my master calls me Zip most of the time." She explained.

"Alright then, do _you_ want to play with me?" he questioned her with another playful bark.

"Sure." She barked at him as both of the dogs wagged their tails and then ran off together before Harry sat down next to Hagrid.

"It looks like the dogs sure are having fun." Hagrid said with a grin while Harry slumped his shoulders and slowly turned his head away from him.

"Yeah." He replied sadly.

"Are you alright there Harry?" Hagrid asked him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Harry lied.

"Oh I see, how is your sister doing?" Hagrid asked him.

"She's doing fine. She just needs a little bit more rest is all." He said.

"Well that's good. She told me that while she and your brother have been preparing for their exams you invented a potion that allows you to talk to and understand animals. Is that really true?" Hagrid wondered as Harry slowly turned his head to look back at him and smiled while he nodded at him.

"Yeah, it is." He replied.

"So that means then that you can understand what the dogs are saying right now then?" Hagrid wondered as Harry continued to smile at him and nodded again. "Wow, it's like that muggle movie Doctor Doolittle. That's pretty amazing that is." He told him before he leaned his head further in towards him. "So, what are they saying?" he muttered under his breath before Harry turned to look back at the dogs.

"I'll let you sniff my butt if you let me sniff yours." Chance said as Harry laughed.

"I don't think you want to know." He said while the big dog let out a rather large yawn and laid down.

"Boy, I don't know about you but I'm beat." He said as Zip sat down beside him.

"So Master do you think that the thing that you drank so that you could be able to understand us will ever wear off?" Zip asked him but that's when suddenly Harry had a thought enter his mind inside a dark and cold hissing voice.

 _"His life will end after he saves hers."_ It said while Zip cocked her head at him.

"Master?" she questioned again while Hagrid turned to look at him with a worried and concerned look on his face.

"Harry, are you alright? You have a funny look on your face." He told him as Harry turned to look back at Hagrid and felt his turn pale.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Next Time; Tobey and Eve complete their exams (and pass) and go home for the summer. Harry plans to have a surprise party for them but winds up getting sick while at the same time trying to figure out what the new prophecy means.**


End file.
